


Nightmares Never Stop (Until they do)

by whatidontunderstand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Underage Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatidontunderstand/pseuds/whatidontunderstand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were relatively normal and they were just passing the 5 week mark of their new sleeping buddy arrangement, when on a Tuesday morning as they both were getting dressed Derek just leant over and kissed Stiles. He froze and Derek pulled away embarrassed.</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m just going to go,” and he grabbed the rest of his stuff and leapt out the window.</p>
<p>“Derek, wait!” Stiles called after him, but he was already gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares Never Stop (Until they do)

**Author's Note:**

> Post season 3A.  
> Derek never left, Cora and Isaac are living with him at the loft.

It was just after 2am on a Sunday morning when Derek slid open Stiles’ window. Stiles was still up, just bumming around on the internet.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep? You have school tomorrow morning,” Derek leaned against the windowsill, watching Stiles. He could see dark circles under his eyes, almost bruise like.

“Well hello to you too. What brings you here at,” he glanced at his clock, “2.17am. Shouldn’t you be stalking the puppies or something?”

“I was just checking on the pack, after all you can’t be too careful, given everything with the Darach and the Alpha pack. Anyway, are you going to answer my question?” Derek asked, cocking his head.

“What question? Oh the ‘shouldn’t you be asleep’ one. Well it’s kinda hard to sleep when every time you close your eyes you see everyone you care about being brutally murdered in front of you and there’s nothing you can do about it. So forgive me if I’m a bit reluctant to go to sleep,” Stiles argued.

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“Because everyone’s got their own shit to deal with and I’m dealing with it. Besides I’m not worth anyone’s worry,” Stiles muttered.

Derek walked over to where Stiles was sitting in his computer chair. He knelt down in front of him and tilted Stiles’ head up with his finger, forcing Stiles to look at him.

“Stiles, you are worth worrying about,” Derek said tenderly, like he cared. Stiles closed his eyes, why would Derek say that, like he gave a shit about him. “Look at me. You are worth it, okay? You are allowed to ask for help if or when you need it. And out of everyone, you seem to be suffering the effects of the Nemeton the most, just accept help when it’s offered to you.” 

Derek got to his feet and walked back to the window.

“Get some sleep,” Derek ordered, and disappeared through into the night.

“Of course, whatever you say, Derek. I’ll get right to it,” mumbled Stiles to himself, as he got ready for bed.

 

-A few days later-

Stiles knocked on Derek’s door and shuffled his feet, ‘no this is a bad idea’ he thinks to himself. He goes to turn around when a sleepy looking Derek opened the door.

“What the hell? It’s like 3am. What are you doing here? Are you okay?” Derek growled, looking behind Stiles to see if there was anything following him and pulling him inside.

“I’m okay, I’m okay. I just couldn’t sleep and you told me if or when I needed help that you were available. I can go if you don’t want me here,” Stiles gestured towards the door.

“Don’t be ridiculous, what do you need?” Derek rubbed a hand down his face trying to chase away the sleepiness.

“I just need to sleep,” replied Stiles simply.

Derek led Stiles to his room and handed him some pjs and crawled back into bed, leaving the blanket open for Stiles, an unspoken invitation. After some awkward minutes they both fell into a fitful sleep.

 

This carried on for a few weeks, one turning up at the others when they needed to get some actual sleep. They both found that they slept better when they were together.

Things were relatively normal and they were just passing the 5 week mark of their new sleeping buddy arrangement, when on a Tuesday morning as they both were getting dressed Derek just leant over and kissed Stiles. He froze and Derek pulled away embarrassed.

“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m just going to go,” and he grabbed the rest of his stuff and leapt out the window.

“Derek, wait!” Stiles called after him, but he was already gone.

 

The next night when Stiles knocks on the loft door, Derek doesn’t open it. Stiles’ knows that Derek is in there but he won’t open the door.

This goes on for almost 2 weeks, until Stiles decides that, no Derek is not getting away with this, they both need sleep. And he’s heard from Cora that Derek is being a right dick, so Stiles is going to man up and sort this shit out, dammit.

So the next day he coerces Cora’s key out of her and tells her and Isaac to vacate the loft for the night.

He pulls up to the loft at about 9 carrying take out and knocks on the door.

“Go away Stiles.”

He hears muffled by the door. He fishes out Cora’s key and unlocks the door anyway.

“I come bearing food, because I want sleep and you are the only one I want to sleep with,” he pauses and thinks about what he said, “…yes I am aware of how that sounded, and I think after ‘The Epically Awkward Kiss’ you want to sleep with me too. And I don’t think you want it to be platonic. Because I certainly don’t want it to be platonic.”

Derek glared from his spot on the couch. Of course Stiles named the kiss.

“No I don’t want it to be platonic either,” Derek grumbled.

“No need to sound so excited, you might pull something,” Stiles sat next to him on the couch and spread out the food.

They ate in silence and watched some bad horror movie that was on TV. After a few hours they turned off the TV and threw out the trash, putting any leftovers in the fridge.

They made their way to Derek’s room and got ready for bed, still not talking. They both knew that the next day they were going to have a big long talk about feelings and how they can make their relationship work, but for now they were content with just sleeping.

They lay down facing each other and entwined their hands. Sleep caught up to them fast and they dropped off in no time.

Half way through the night they woke up to find Stiles wrapped around Derek, both on their sides. Stiles felt Derek’s heart beat rise and he pushed his leg in between Derek’s and wiggled both his arms around him.

“Can I…?” Stiles whispered, his voice breaking up the silence softly.

“Yes, please Stiles,” Derek all but moaned back.

Stiles hesitantly pushed up Derek’s top with on hand, stroking his chest with feather light touches. His other hand crept down till it lay just above the waist band of Derek’s boxers. Stiles kissed the back of Derek’s neck, a silent plea asking if what he was doing was okay.

“Please, please…”Derek’s voice cracked as he begged.

Stiles took that as an indication to go on. He slid his hand fully into Derek’s boxers and grasped his cock. Derek’s hands fisted the sheets; he fought the urge to start thrusting into Stiles’ hand.

Stiles started slow, almost painfully so, twisting on every upstroke, until Derek was outright begging.

“So beautiful,” Stiles murmured. “So beautiful when you beg.”

He stroked faster, thumbing the head of Derek’s cock.

Derek’s orgasm struck him out of nowhere, biting the pillow as he spilled all over Stiles’ hand, who kept stroking him till Derek batted his hand away, shuddering from oversensitivity.  
Stiles removed his hand and after awhile Derek flipped them to see Stiles licking his fingers, with a little smirk on his face.

“Oh god,” Derek groaned. “You’re going to the death of me.”

Derek tugs down Stiles’ sleep pants, to see his cock flushed and red. Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles’ cock, a little too loose for Stiles’ liking. He puts his hand around Derek’s, encouraging him to grip tighter.

“Oh,” Stiles’ mouth fell open, in shock and pleasure as they both stroked him. Stiles turned his head around to kiss Derek, the angle was awkward but he didn’t care.

Sounds of surprise and ecstasy escaped from Stiles as Derek kisses his neck and all too soon he was coming over their knuckles.

Derek took off his shirt and cleaned them up, throwing the dirty t-shirt in the vague direction of the washing basket.

“We should definitely do that again. We should also go to a movie or something soon. Wait does this mean we’re dating? Are we boyfriends?” Stiles rambled, still breathless.

“Yes Stiles, to all the questions,” Derek chuckled as he tucked a sleepy Stiles under his arm. He kissed the top of his head and they fell asleep at the same time.

 

They both slept better than they had in months.


End file.
